Crossroads
by Frontline
Summary: While the Enterprise is on a diplomatic mission to Omia Prime, Chekov is offered a chance to remain with them. He must choose between his duty to the Enterprise and a chance for this new opportunity...


_'The Enterprise has been in orbit of Omia Prime for the past three days, as part of a diplomatic mission following our discovery of transmissions from their orbital satellites. They are...an exceptional people with phenomenal IQs and superior intellect. Tonight, we are attending a formal reception at their Science Centre before resuming our mission...'_

Excerpt from the personal log of Pavel Chekov, Navigator, USS Enterprise.

'...your general theory of relativity states that wormholes are a theoretical possibility.'

'Theoretically, yes. Fluctuations in the space-time continuum could create microscopic wormholes, but it is impossible to predict where they vill form or how long they vill last.'

'The Casimir effect can be used to stabilise wormholes...'

'Yes, if you can find a quantum string fragment and...'

'You won't convince him, Chekov.' Ettim said, with a grin. 'Tora never really understood the difference between optimism and wishful thinking.'

'Progress only comes from 'wishful thinking', as you put it.' Tora countered. 'If we don't dream, then how will we ever move beyond where we are now?'

'Alright, that's enough for now.' Myra said. 'Of course, if you were to stay with us, you'd have forever to try and change his mind. Have you...thought any more about our offer?'

'...Yes.'

'And...?'

'I don't know. It's a big decision. Resigning my commission, leaving Starfleet...I don't know.' He repeated and Myra frowned.

'You said yourself that you feel out of place there. You're more intelligent than anyone on that ship. You belong here...

'Excuse me.' Chekov said, standing up. 'I think I'm going to get some fresh air...'

'Pavel...' Myra began, but Ettim put his hand on her leg, shaking his head.

'Let him go, Myra. He needs to decide this for himself...'

Chekov leant against the railing off the balcony, looking up at the stars, pulling at the collar of his dress uniform.

We've only explored a fraction of those stars. I joined Starfleet because I wanted to be a part of that. Am I really prepared to give all that up?

'Pavel?'

'Hikaru.' Chekov said, forcing a smile. 'Are you enjoying yourself?'

'Yeah. I've been talking to some of their pilot corps. They have some excellent atmospheric craft that I'd love to try. How are you?'

'...fine.' Chekov said, turning back to the balcony and Hikaru moved next to him.

'Uh-huh. I heard what they asked you. Are you...going to do it?'

'I...don't know. I've enjoyed my time here. I can _talk_ to people here. They know how it feels to be smart. I'm...tempted to stay. And there's Myra to consider...'

'Yeah...' Sulu said. 'Sometimes, you need to do what feels right.'

'You're saying that I should stay?'

'I'm not telling you what to do, Pavel. This has to be your decision, and no-one else's. Whatever happens, you'll lose something and gain something else. On the Enterprise, you'll see things that no-one else gets to see. If you stay here, you'll get to be part of something incredible. Sometimes, you just have to make a decision and you can't always know what will happen.'

Sulu rested his hand on his shoulder for a moment, before heading inside, leaving Chekov staring at the stars...

'There you are, Pavel.' Myra said, looking around before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 'I was starting to get...lonely...'

Her hands snaked round his neck, but Pavel caught her wrists, covering her hands with his.

'Myra...ve need to talk. I...von't be staying.'

'Pavel...'

'I'm sorry, Myra. I've made my decision...Myra!' He said, as she turned away, disappearing into the crowd.

'Pavel?'

'Hmm?' Chekov said, looking up to see Sulu standing over him.

'Time to go.' Sulu said, gesturing over his shoulder to where the Enterprise officers were gathering.

'...right.' Chekov said, coming to his feet and following Sulu down the steps. He saw him looking at him from the corner of his eye, but he was grateful that he said nothing. As they joined up with the other officers, Chekov saw Myra standing at the back of the crowd, her arms folded across her chest.

'Kirk to Enterprise, landing party ready to beam up.'

'Acknowledged, Captain. Awaiting your signal.

'Energise.' Kirk said, and Chekov glanced up again as he felt the transporter effect begin.

 _Goodbye, Myra..._


End file.
